Kathy's Clothing
Clothing was from Barney and Friends, Colby's Clubhouse and More! Screenshot_2019-08-17 videoplayback (129) mp4(1).png|Pink Shirt with Overall Skirt, Green Socks and Saddle Shoes (Rhyme Time) Screenshot_2019-08-12 Barney and Friends Season 1 Episode 30 - Everyone is Special mp4.png|Turquoise Shirt with Overall Shorts, White Socks and Saddle Shoes (Signs) Screenshot_2019-08-03 videoplayback (122) mp4(1).png|Pink Shirt with Hearts, White Pants, White Socks and White Sneakers (Imagine Nation) Screenshot_2019-08-17 videoplayback (3) mp4.png|Spotted Horse Costume (Spotty) (Adventure) Screenshot_2019-08-17 videoplayback.png|Aqua Sweater, Tartan Skirt, Grey Tights and Black Mary Janes (A Snowy Day) Picture8.png|Jumper with Cat Hearts and Bear, Tartan Skirt, Grey Tights and Black Mary Jane Shoes (Blue Wants to Play a Song Game) Picture9.png|Aqua Sweater with Roses, Tartan Skirt, Grey Tights and Black mary Janes (The Grow Show) Screenshot_2019-08-17 Barney Friends - Mr Toodles and His Old Spooky House (Grandparents Are Grand ) mp4.png|Aqua Sweater with Roses, Pink Pants, Pink Socks and Saddle Shoes (Blue's Book Nook) Screenshot_2019-08-17 Barney Friends Classical Cleanup Part 2 mp4.png|White Blouse with Tartan Overall Skirt White Tights and Saddle Shoes (Hide and Seek) Screenshot_2019-08-17 Barney and Friends A Very Special Delivery (Season 2 Episode 18) mp4.png|Jumper with Cat, Hearts and Bear, Pink Pants, Pink Socks and Saddle Shoes (The Trying Game) Screenshot_2019-08-17 Barney Friends The Dentist Makes Me Smile (Season 2 Episode 13) mp4.png|Jumper with Cat, Hearts and Bear, Light Blue Skirt, White Socks and Saddle Shoes (What Does Blue Wants to Make Out of Recycle Things?) Screenshot_2019-08-17 Barney Friends The Dentist Makes Me Smile (Season 2 Episode 13) mp4(1).png|Dirndl Dress, White Tights and Black Mary Janes (Blue's Big Costume Party) Picture10.png|Jumper with Cat, Hearts and Bear with a Word "Kathy", Light Blue Skirt, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Blue's ABC's) Screenshot 2019-08-17 Barney Friends Carnival of Numbers (Season 1 Episode 24) mp4.png|Pink Shirt with Flowers, Light Green Belt, Blue Shorts, Blue Socks and Saddle Shoes (Adventures in Art) Screenshot 2019-08-17 Barney's Talent Show (1996) mp4.png|Black Shirt with Colored Circles, Black Skirt, Black Tights and Black Mary janes (What Was Blue's Dream About?) Screenshot 2019-08-17 Barney's Talent Show (1996) mp4(1).png|White Long Sleeve Shirt, Blue Bowtie Collar, Black Vest, Blue Skirt, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Café Blue) Screenshot 2019-08-17 Barney and Friends Season 1 Episode 15 - Let's Help Mother Goose mp4.png|Light Pink Shirt with Flowered Overall Skirt, White Socks and Saddle Shoes (Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhymes) Output-onlinepngtools(445).png|Cornation Day Dress from Frozen (Blue's Story Time) Screenshot 2019-08-17 videoplayback (6) mp4.png|Flowered Shirt, Maroon Shorts, White Socks and Black Mary Janes (Blue's Collection) Screenshot 2019-08-17 videoplayback (66) mp4.png|Black Sweater, Tartan Skirt, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (What Is Blue Afraid Of?) Screenshot 2019-08-17 videoplayback (66) mp4(1).png|Ugly Sweater with Poinsettia, Green Pants and Black Boots (What Does Blue Wants to Make?) Screenshot_2019-08-17 videoplayback (79) mp4.png|Dress from Linda of Storybook Land (What Story Does Blue Wants to Play) Screenshot_2019-08-17 videoplayback (77) mp4.png|White Shirt with Red Bowtie Collar, Red cummerbund, Black Coat, White Gloves, Black Pants and Black Jazz Shoes (Let's Boogie) Picture10.png|Jumper with Cat, Hearts and Bear with a Word "Kathy", Light Blue Skirt, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Words) Screenshot_2019-08-17 Barney Friends Gone Fishing (Season 3 Episode 12) mp4.png|Light Red Long Sleeve Shirt, Light Red Skirt, White Tights and Black Mary Janes (What Does Blue Need) Screenshot_2019-08-17 IMG_4642 jpg (JPEG Image, 319 × 733 pixels).png|Wiggly Greek Dancing Amalia Costume, White Tights and Black Mary Janes (Dress Up Day) Picture11.png|Super Kathy Costume (Superfriends) Screenshot_2019-08-17 IMG_5195 jpg (JPEG Image, 252 × 733 pixels).png|White Shirt, Blue Vest, Black Skirt, Black Tights and Black Flats (Prehistoric Blue) output-onlinepngtools(446).png|Red Dress With White Wrist Cuffs & Collar and Black Band Across The Waist, White Tights and Black Mary Janes (Periwinkle Misses His Friend) Screenshot 2019-08-17 videoplayback.png|Aqua Sweater, Tartan Skirt, Grey Tights and Black Mary Janes (Blue's Big Holiday) cat-1136_166_0.jpg|Blue Woolen Coat, Grey Tights and Black Mary Janes (Nurture) cat-1136_288_0.jpg|Coral Pink Silk Organza Best Dress, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Blue's New Place) cat-1136_290_0.jpg|Silk Polka Dot Pajamas (Blue's Big Pajama Party) cat-1136_136_0.jpg|Bunny Pajamas (Blue's Bedtime Business) cat-1136_134_0.jpg|Pom Poms Pajamas (Making Changes) cat-1136_140_0.jpg|Daisy Dress (The Baby's Here) cat-1136_055.jpg|The Costume with Velvet Duck Bolero, White Tights and Black Flats (What Did Blue See?) cat-1136_053.jpg|Striped Cotton Dress, White Socks and Saddle Shoes (Anatomy) cat-1136_164_0.jpg|Tryolean Costume, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Look Carefully) Screenshot_2019-08-18 videoplayback (123) mp4.png|Pink Jacket with Light Blue Polo Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Belt, Blue Skirt, White Socks and Saddle Shoes (Thankful) Screenshot_2019-08-18 Barney Friends At Home With Animals (Season 3, Episode 13) mp4.png|Clothing from At Home with Animals, Green Socks and Saddle Shoes (Bugs) 9cf7679130889407072d010e579da3f6.jpg|Wendy Darling's Dress with a Bow, White Tights and Black Mary Janes (The Fairy Tale Ball) Screenshot_2019-08-18 Barney and Friends Season 5 Episode 9 - Howdy Friends mp4.png|Outfit from Hanna of Howdy Friends, White Tights and Black Mary Jane Two Straped (What Experiment Does Blue Wants to Try?) index (1).png|Light Blue Silk Organza Best Dress, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Colors Everywhere) index (2).png|Red Silk Organza Best Dress, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Colors Everywhere) index (3).png|Yellow Silk Organza Best Dress, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Colors Everywhere) index (4).png|Orange Silk Organza Best Dress, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (Colors Everywhere) 7b7e229049381ffd2177f875cefa737d.jpg|The Peach Chiffon Dress Worn, White Socks and Saddle Shoes (Shy) Screenshot_2019-08-18 Barney - Time For Counting mp4.png|Collar with a Red Tie Plaid Pajamas, Black Tights and Black Mary Janes Slippers (Blue's Play) Screenshot_2019-08-20 Barney and Friends Season 2 Episode 5 - Honk Honk A Goose on the Loose mp4.png|Goose Costume from Honk A Goose On the Loose (Animal Behavior) Screenshot_2019-10-08 cat-1136_316_0 jpg (JPEG Image, 400 × 603 pixels) - Scaled (93%).png|Yellow Linen Dress Worn with White Socks and Saddle Shoes (The Boat Float) Screenshot_2019-10-08 cat-1136_314_0 jpg (JPEG Image, 664 × 1100 pixels) - Scaled (51%).png|Blue Silk Crepe Party Dress with White Socks and Saddle Shoes (Blue's Senses) Screenshot_2019-10-08 cat-1136_201_0 jpg (JPEG Image, 622 × 1100 pixels) - Scaled (51%).png|Lace Yoke Blue Dress with Pinafore Worn (Geography) Screenshot_2019-10-08 Videoplayback (34) mp4.png|Light Blue T-Shirt with Overalls Black Tights and Black Mary Janes (What is Blue Trying to Do) Category:Lists